The Question
by A11y50n
Summary: Clark has an important question to ask Lois.


The Question

Clark was sitting at the table waiting for Lois to turn up, she was 30 minutes late and it seemed as if he'd been stood up but he knew she would arrive any moment now. He was sitting in an exclusive restaurant and it took him months to get a reservation but he hoped it would be worth it. He went home to change after work and Lois was under the same orders. She did a double take when he told her to 'dress up' but smiled a secret smile so he was wondering what she would wear, to be honest she looked good in anything Clark thought. The ring box in his pocket was making him paranoid, he kept checking his pocket every five minutes and it took him ages to leave their apartment. Thankfully Lois was finishing a story and told him she would meet him there. Clark saw Lois making her way to him and his jaw dropped open. Lois was wearing a dress that he'd hadn't seen before, it was a midnight blue ankle length dress with a slit up to mid-thigh that showed Lois was not wearing any pantyhose, it hugged her body in just the right places. The dress started just above her cleavage and she wore a sapphire necklace that he bought for her for a birthday and she had a silver bracelet on as well. It took him until she reached the table for him to recover and by the time he stood up she was being seated by the wait staff.

"Wow Lois, I love the new dress!"

"I thought you might Smallville! I bought it last month even though I had nowhere to wear it; I just had to have it!"

"I'm so grateful that you did buy it!"

"So Smallville, what's the occasion? When you texted me the details it didn't click straight away until I was double checking the text! How come we're eating here? It's not our anniversary or either of our birthday's…"

"Does there really need to be a reason to go to nice restaurant and have a nice meal?"

"Clark, it takes months to get a reservation here, even though the food is supposed to be absolutely amazing it also comes with a very nice price!"

"Lois, forget about the cost just enjoy the whole atmosphere."

"Ok but you know I like my food and I'm going to enjoy every minute of this!"

They looked at the menus and it took each of them longer than usual to select their starters and mains as everything looked so good, eventually they made their choices. They enjoyed every bite of their dishes. Lois closed her eyes and moaned in delight after the first mouthful of her starter. Clark smiled at Lois' reaction he was glad she was enjoying the meal. They finished their mains and were looking at the dessert menu when the restaurant became silent and they both looked to see a guy on bended knee in front of his date that now had tears running down her face nodding her head. The guy got up and hugged his now fiancé and placed the ring on her finger then kissed her. The other patrons started to clap including Lois and Clark. After the 'entertainment' part of the night they went back to selecting their desserts. Once their orders were taken Lois mumbled something but obviously Clark heard.

"Oh please! How cliché!"

"What's that?" Clark asked

"Proposing in public, who does that?"

"Well the guy over there for one."

Lois gave Clark a look which he knew he was going to pay for later.

"What's the matter with proposing in public?"

"Seriously? You really have to ask that?"

Clark nodded his head and was kind of glad he didn't think to propose after the starter.

"Where do I start? A proposal should be private; it should be between just the two people involved. I don't understand the people that feel the need to share it with strangers. I mean proposing in a restaurant or at a sporting event so you can be on the big screen no thanks! Sometimes it seems as if it happens in public because there's pressure for the other person to say yes."

"C'mon Lois you don't really believe that do you?"

"Of course I do Smallville! I mean when you propose it better be just the two of us!"

Lois froze as she just realised what she said and she looked to see Clark's reaction and there he was with a smug look and a smirk on his face and an eyebrow lifted.

"Oh please, we both know that we are going to marry each other, we're it for the other and there is no way that you would be happy 'living in sin' for the rest of our lives. You're a traditional guy and you're the only one I've ever thought about marrying, so it's you or no one. No pressure but I thought you'd want to know before you start to plan the proposal."

"Thanks for your consideration Lois you're all heart!" said Clark sarcastically

"Oh please if I was all meek you would hate it and you know it!"

"I will neither confirm nor deny!"

Lois scoffed at his answer.

"So what would your idea of a perfect proposal be like then?" Clark asked

"Oh no, no way are you getting me to plan your proposal! You have to do this all on your own, no asking your mom, Chloe or any of our friends!"

"But supposing I need advice to make sure I'm not going too much in one direction or another?"

"Smallville, you know me and you know what we like. Trust yourself, you know I do!"

"Can I ask you one question before we finish this very weird conversation?"

Lois nodded her head.

"Well, will your answer depend on the proposal?"

"Clark what do you think?"

Lois watched Clark sigh with relief. Before she could comment their desserts arrived and they went back to other topics of conversations.

At the end of the meal the bill was placed on the table and Clark picked it up and Lois saw that he paid with his card which irritated her. Once they were ready to leave Lois picked her small clutch bag up and turned to leave when she heard Clark's strangled voice say her name. She looked back to see Clark blush it took her a second to realise why, he'd just seen the back of her dress, well the non-existent back, what Clark could see was her back. He wasn't a caveman about her wardrobe but he usually saw her before they left the apartment and he would be able to control his feelings but being blindsided like this didn't give him any time to control his reactions. Lois had a wide smile on her face. Clark quickly reached her side and placed a hand on her lower back; he felt her shiver and knew she was also affected. Lois collected her wrap and they walked hand-in-hand back to their place.

"So why did you use your card to pay for the meal?"

"Well, I asked you out so I should pay."

"I thought we agreed that for dates and things we would use the joint account?"

"We did but I really wanted to treat you and I didn't want to take that much money out of our account, after all we're trying to save up to buy our own place…"

"Clark stop there, you shouldn't have to take the cost of that dinner, which was amazing by the way, out of your own pocket, it should be a joint thing."

"Lois we're going to have to agree to disagree on this."

"Fine! So you like my dress huh?"

"I think 'like' is an understatement!"

A week later

Clark had cooked a wonderful dinner, Oliver was taking over his patrol tonight and everything was ready, the candles were lit there was a lovely bunch of flowers, Lois' favourite on the table. The scene was set all he needed was Lois to turn up; she had an errand to run before coming home.

"Wow Smallville, what's the occasion?" Lois asked

"Does there have to be an occasion for us to have a lovely dinner at home?"

"Hmmm, give me a minute to change into something more comfortable."

"Take your time."

Lois came back within ten minutes. They were enjoying their meal when Clark's phone started to ring, he would usually leave it until the end of the meal to check it but there was something that made him check and it was Chloe.

"Clark, Oliver's been injured and we're at the hospital…."

"We're on our way, be there in 10!"

Clark looked at Lois who was already getting ready to leave. They rushed to the hospital to find Chloe in tears.

"He's in surgery at the moment and they don't know if they can save his leg."

"Chloe you know he's strong and the doctors are amazing they will save his leg!" declared Lois

Clark hugged both of them and felt so guilty if he had taking his usual patrol then this wouldn't have happened. He thought Oliver knew why he wanted the night off but he didn't explain why and now his best friend may lose a leg because of him.

The three sat in the waiting room waiting for news Clark went to get coffee a few times. Each and every time the coffee stayed on the tables getting cold.

"Clark my cell just died can I borrow yours?" Lois asked

"Mine's in my pocket over there." Clark said pointing to the blazer on a chair next to Lois.

Lois went to the chair and started to put her hand in his pockets, she froze for a second then carried on checking the other pockets and found his phone. She knew his pin just like he knew hers they always asked each other before they used the other's phone though. She made a quick call to Clark's mom to let her know what was going on. Thankfully she was back in Smallville and would be there soon, even if she was still in Washington she would still make the trip, legally Martha only had one child, Clark, but in reality she had a bunch, Lois, Chloe and Oliver. When Martha arrived she had several Thermos' filled with hot sweet tea and some sandwiches and made them all have a cup of tea and something to eat while they waited for news. Two hours later Oliver was in his own room and was asking for Clark. Clark went into his room and before he could say anything Oliver spoke up.

"It's not your fault!"

"Oliver…"

"Don't 'Oliver' me. IT'S. NOT. YOUR. FAULT! Get it through your thick skull!"

"Ok, time's up for this little bromance moment but really asking to see your friend before your girlfriend is a little weird. Do you two want to say something to your respective girlfriends?" Lois asked

Chloe and Martha just stood there with smiles on their faces when they saw both Oliver and Clark blush. Chloe rushed over to Oliver and kissed him, Lois kissed him on the cheek and Martha on his forehead.

"Guy's I'm fine really!"

"We're staying before you can try and get rid of us!" Martha said

Oliver took a couple of months to get back to his usual form. For a month he had to use a cane when walking and surprisingly Chloe really liked it. She thought it made him look dashing.

A few weeks after Oliver was back to patrolling Clark and Lois went to Smallville for the weekend.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Martha asked

"Well I thought Lois and I would go for a picnic."

"We are?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice."

"Ok, just make sure you have enough food!"

"Lois I think I know you have a healthy appetite!"

"Just making sure Smallville!"

Clark made food for the picnic Martha offered to help but he was adamant that he wanted to do everything himself. Clark and Lois were on their way to a secluded spot that Clark knew and wanted to share with her. Lois found the view spectacular; they set up in a clearing with a lake view. Clark and Lois enjoyed the food; Clark was taking out dessert when Lois noticed there was something left in the basket and as she reached to see what it was Clark stopped her.

"Smallville what is it?"

"It's nothing Lois, don't worry about it."

"Clark, what is it?"

Clark sighed and knew he would have to give Lois an explanation.

"It's just that article I'm working on; you know the one about love?"

"Can I read it?"

"Well it's not finished…"

"I don't mind, I know you've spent a lot of time on this interviewing that family."

"As long as you remember it's not complete…"

"Smallville, I'm sure it's going to be fine, all your articles are great. Are you sure you don't mind me reading it?"

Clark nodded and before they started on their delicious afters Clark leant against a tree and Lois sat between his legs leaning against his chest as she started to read the article.

"Love means different things to different people…Three generations of the same family share their thoughts about love…

"Marriage should be hard work, now before I carry on just to be clear if any spouse abuses their partner then they shouldn't be given another chance, you should just walk away, there should be good times and bad times. With the young generation everything comes so easy, if they come up against a hurdle they choose to throw in the towel instead or working through their problems.

My husband and I struggled to put our kids through college but we managed, not bad for two people who barely graduated high school. Our youngest got a partial scholarship to college. They had to have part time jobs when they were in school as we couldn't afford to give them everything they wanted. My husband worked two jobs so each of our kids could have one extracurricular hobby. There was a time when things were tough, my husband lost his job through no fault of his own, and those six months were really tight. Do you know what it was for him to accept his kids' wages to help with the household bills? Do you think he liked watching his wife going out to clean other people's homes then coming back to bake to earn extra money? Of course not. He took three jobs at one point to bring some money in. My husband is a proud man and he did what needed to be done to pay the bills. After six months he managed to find a higher paying job so he could give up the three that paid minimum wage. They were tough times but as a family we got through it! A lot of people these days just think about the wedding and not about the marriage. If you can only see yourself with your spouse only when things are going great then you shouldn't be with that person. You should be with them if you can still see yourself with them if there are bad times…" (by the mother)

"My parents are the best, they worked so hard to put me, my sister and my brother through college they taught us the value of money, we didn't have a lot of money but we did have each other and I wouldn't change anything. I thought I fell in love in my senior year of college, I got pregnant and I thought I was going to marry him and live happily ever after. I was so wrong! The guy left me but in retrospect he probably did me a favour. I had to defer my final year. My parents helped me out so much as did my brother and sister. My brother already had a family, he married a few years earlier and had a kid a year later, my niece was the apple of everyone's eyes, we all adored her. When I got pregnant and the father left me my brother and sister in law were there for me as were my parents and sister. My sister in law knew what I was going through as she just went through it a couple of years before. My brother would get up at night and go and get whatever I was craving, the whole family were there for me in so many little ways that meant so much to me. Then when my angel was born, Layla is the apple of my eye but everyone had a hand in bringing her up. My brother would take her with his family when they were taking my niece somewhere. My parents and sister spoilt her, to be fair they spoilt my niece as well but it was nice, she didn't miss not having a father. My parents didn't care that I would sometimes get looks in the street because I was unmarried. They preferred I was single and happy rather than tied to a man just for forms sake. Then when Layla was seven I met Robert at first I was hesitant to get involved but he was persistent. Eventually I gave in but I insisted on going to a fast food place where I could bring Layla. He was shocked when I met him there with my daughter, shocked but willing to take an interest in a child he didn't even know about. He asked her questions making sure she was part of the conversation. I swear at that moment I fell in love with him. We had two dates a week, one with Layla and one just us two and if we had to cancel one we always cancelled the one where it would just be us two. We went out for a couple of years during that time Layla caught chicken pox and he came by every day to spend some time with her whether it be for ten minutes or two hours. I fell more in love with him during that time. When he proposed he took me and Layla for a picnic, it rained the whole day but he was determined to have a picnic so we went back to Layla's room and had our picnic on the floor and before dessert he sat up on one knee in front of Layla and asked her if he could be her daddy, Layla just looked at him as if he was weird because she said 'you are my daddy silly!' Robert had tears in his eyes. He opened a box that he had in his hands to reveal a necklace with a heart pendant and to this day Layla still wears it. He then turned to me and both of us had trouble seeing due to all the tears and he had a smaller box he opened it when he asked me to marry him. I didn't look once at the ring when he asked me because the fact that he asked Layla first was just amazing and I flung myself at him and we laughed. Robert placed the ring on my finger and we looked at Layla who got into the chocolate cake and was covered in it. Needless to say our wedding cake was also chocolate and Layla was part of the wedding party and came with us on our honeymoon on Robert's insistence. He said he couldn't marry me then leave the most important part of me behind. He is her true father. On our wedding day his present to me was adoption papers for Layla. We increased our family with three more kids. Layla loves being a big sister. Sometimes you have to have some bad memories before you can have any good ones, I would not change anything I'm glad Layla's biological father and I were together because I don't regret her for one second and if I didn't have her then I wouldn't have deferred a year and probably would never have met Robert." (by the daughter)

"My dad is my hero, I remember when I was young and I was sick he would sit with me on the sofa and watch Disney films with me. I didn't get the whole 'step father' thing, he was always my dad. I remember when I was in my senior year and I was going out with who I thought at the time was the coolest guy ever but he turned out to be a creep. My parents always taught me and my siblings that we should never ever feel pressured into anything we don't want to do. I went off the rails a bit; I drank and skipped school a couple of times. My friends and family were and are the best. I screamed at my dad when he tried to stop me from going out with said boyfriend and I shouted he couldn't stop me as he wasn't my dad, even though he's the only dad I ever knew and loved. I saw the hurt in his eyes as I left. I felt sick about what I said but the boyfriend didn't get it instead he just wanted to get me on my back but all the times my parents and extended family taught all of us kids to think things through so there I was on the street at midnight after being dumped by said boyfriend for not doing what he wanted and the first thing I thought of was to call my dad. He came looking for me as did my uncles and granddads from both sides. My dad found me and the first thing he did was hug me before checking to see if the boyfriend hurt me. I'm so lucky that I have that support network not everyone does. I was so ashamed at the way I spoke to my dad I could barely look or speak to him. My parents came into my room one night to talk about it I just burst into tears. My dad told me he still loved me and nothing would ever change that well unless my allegiance to our basketball team changes. My mom joked it gave them an insight to when my siblings would turn around and tell them they hated our parents; all teenagers go through it apparently. I decided not to go to my prom as I didn't think I deserved to go, my parents and best friend had other ideas. James, my best friend turned up on the night of the prom with our other friends. They were all dressed up and I was in my pyjamas I was shocked to them all there he had a dress in his hands and gave it to me and told me to be ready in 45 minutes. I stood there for a minute until James looked at his watch and told me I only had 44 minutes left. I looked at my family and they all just happened to be there I rushed upstairs to have a shower and as soon as I finished the girls came to my room and helped me get ready. I was ready with a few minutes to spare. I came down the stairs and my dad had the camcorder out and was filming me while my mom took photos. I had a great night and was so happy that not only did I have a great family but also a great set of friends. I don't know what happened to the so called boyfriend neither do I care. I went to college had more experiences some good some not so good, I made more friends and graduated. Throughout my four years there I received numerous care packages from my large family each for me meaning that there was someone thinking about me. I got a job and a boyfriend a real boyfriend someone who cares about me and not trying to get me to do things I'm not ready for, James, yes best friend James, who technically is my fiancé now, proposed last month and I couldn't be happier, although my dad did try and freak him out when he went to ask for my parents' blessing and all the male members of both families were there just waiting but James stood his ground and impressed everyone, they loved him anyway but after that they loved him even more. James is insisting that we pay for our wedding ourselves as both sets of parents still have other children to put through college, which both sets of parents object to as they want to pay for it but we've both put our foots down. James is fiercely independent and is grateful for everything his parents have done for him but know it was a struggle for them to put him through college even though he got a partial scholarship and he had a job. The first thing I did after James proposed was ask my dad to give me away and he had tears in his eyes. Love comes in many forms but it should always make you feel better if it doesn't then maybe it's not really love. Don't get me wrong James and I argue. I wanted the princess wedding but James doesn't and when he explained that he would rather save for our first place or start college funds for kids that we don't even have yet it made me think, I want a marriage with this man not just a wedding, although he does insist that I wear white on our special day. We're going to have good times and I hope they outnumber the bad times, nothing is perfect, the bad times happen so you appreciate the good ones." (by the granddaughter)

We all remember our first loves how they made us feel whether we managed to go out with them or not, we remember those that influenced our lives in a positive way whether they be our parents, carers, siblings or friends. If you are loved or love someone you are fortunate as there are people who only care for themselves and don't see the need to care for others.

 _Lois Lane, I love you with all my heart you are my best friend and the love of my life I want to share all the good times and bad times with you. I want to have a life with you and grow old with you. We will have plenty of arguments but just think of the ways we will make up! Will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?"_

Clark felt when Lois got to the last and most important paragraph, he felt her heart beat faster and heard her catch her breath. He wished he could see her face right now but having his arms around her when she was reading the article was nice, she had one hand on his and he felt her grip tighten when she reached the last section. She didn't feel him move his other hand. When she put the article down she saw an open ring box in front of her, well a blurry version anyway due to the tears that were rolling down her face. She turned around in Clark's arms to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I take it that's a yes?" asked Clark

"Well on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Is the last paragraph going to be in the final article for anyone and everyone to see?"

"No, it's only for your eyes. Perry already has the article without the personal bit at the end."

"Well then my answer is YES!"

Clark let out a huge sigh of relief and kissed her. They forgot about dessert and continued to celebrate. Eventually they cleared up their picnic and headed back to the farm.

"So how long have you known I was going to propose?"

Lois looked at him and gave him a smile.

"I found the box totally by accident, I went looking in the dirty laundry as I thought I forgot something in a pocket and as I was looking for said item I felt something in one of your trouser pockets and when I looked I saw it was the most gorgeous ring! It was genius hiding it there I wouldn't have looked for it there as you're the only one that does laundry but at least I do the cleaning. That was a couple of days before the restaurant. Then at the hospital when I went to use your cell I felt it in your pocket and Oliver and your mom kept on looking at my left hand…"

"Oliver guessed not that I confirmed it. I asked my mom for advice on what type of ring to get you as I had no clue, I was looking online and needed her help and after she stopped crying, seriously it took her a good 15 minutes to stop, she gave me this ring and asked that I see if you would want it, it was hers…"

"Clark I can't take her engagement ring, your dad gave that to her…"

"Lois she wanted you to have it if you like it…"

"Of course I like it, I love it but…"

"Lois she wants us to have a happy marriage just like she had with my dad."

"If we're half as happy as they were then we're going to have a great marriage! But won't she miss it?"

"No, she says she has her wedding ring and her memories and that's enough for her."

"Wow, your mom is amazing, I'm telling you right now I'm not giving this up for anyone so you may have to have copies made for any sons we may have just fyi!"

When they walked into the house Martha was in the kitchen baking a cake and she turned around and looked at Lois' hand and the tears started as soon as she saw the ring on her finger. The two women hugged each other.


End file.
